S E C R E T
by Realcb
Summary: Park Chanyeol seorang aktor tampan yang tengah naik daun dan digandrungi banyak wanita. Serta terkenal dengan sifat yang selalu gonta ganti pacar. Tapi bagaimana jika dia diharuskan bernyanyi dengan seorang gadis yang tak lain mantan kekasihnya sendiri yang tidak diketahui publik. Apa itu mungkin? Atau masalah baru akan datang menghampiri kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?
1. Chapter 1

T

Chapter 1

 _" Chanyeol aku benar benar mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya berpacaran dengan wanita sialan bernama Kim Taeyeon itu?"._

 _Baekhyun berusaha menahan airmatanya yang tidak dipungkiri akan berjatuhan itu. "Aku tau jika aku bukan wanita cantik dan terkenal seperti dia, tapi tak bisa kah kau melihat ketulusan ku ini yeol?"_

 _"Maafkan aku baek.."_

 _Baekhyun berusaha menahan emosinya yang ingin menyumpahi pria yang sedang ada dihadapannya ini._

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Dua tetes air mata yang sudah baekhyun tahan sedari tadi itu akhirnya berjatuhan menghiasi wajah cantik Baekhyun._

 **Cast** : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Kris Wu

Park Luhan

Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jongin

Others

Main Cast : ChanBaek

T

Park Chanyeol seorang Aktor tampan yang tengah naik daun, yang kini sedang digandrungi banyak Wanita itu, tidak berhenti mengulas sebuah senyuman miris ketika melihat berita di televisi yang tidak henti henti nya membahas tentang dirinya dan kekasih baru nya itu yang bernama Seohyun.

" Park Chanyeol kenapa kau malah duduk santai menonton berita tentang dirimu sendiri?".

Asisten Chanyeol yang bernama Kim Jongin itu menghela nafasnya ketika melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang bermalas malasan seperti itu. "Dan Kau tidak lihat diluar sana sudah banyak wartawan yang berbondong bondong untuk mewawancaraimu!"

Chanyeol menggaruk kupingnya yang sepertinya tidak gatal itu.

" Iya hyung aku mengerti.. dan kenapa kau menjadi cerewet seperti itu sih? Lama lama kau tertular sifat banyak bicara seperti kekasihmu itu, Siapa namanya? Kyongseu? Apa siapa aku tidak ingat betul namanya."

" Hentikan omong kosong itu Chanyeol, dan coba kau jelaskan bagaimana bisa kau di isukan berpacaran dengan wanita bernama Seohyun itu? Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu sebelumya? Si kim Taeyeon itu bagaimana hah? Aissh dan cepatlah kau bergegas untuk menghadap ketua agensi kita."

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar karena lelah dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang seenaknya itu. Hey! Park Chanyeol itu seorang aktor tampan yang tengah naik daun dan dia bukan pria biasa yang bisa seenak jidatnya bergonta ganti pasangan seperti ini.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tapi Chanyeol malah diam dan pergi meninggalkan asisten nya itu.

...

Terlihat sebuah gedung mewah bertuliskan 'Ex Management' dimana tempat nya para penyanyi serta aktor maupun aktris berkumpul untuk menghasilkan sebuah karya yang bisa diminati masyarakat luar sana.

"Kau yakin dengan proyek duet ini kita bisa berhasil? Aku tidak yakin bahwa aku bisa menghasilkan karya seperti penyanyi lainnya sehun. terlebih aku harus bernyanyi dengan seorang aktor terkenal. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar penyataan gadis cantik yang ada didepannya ini. Dengan gemas Sehun pun menarik kecil hidung mungil gadis cantik itu. " Aishh ini sakit Oh Sehun bodoh!". Sehun hanya terkikik kecil mendengar ucapan gadis itu barusan.

"Dengarkan aku Baek, walaupun ini pemula untukmu tapi aku yakin, proyek ini pasti bisa berhasil. Selama kita berusaha tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kan? Dan lagi aktor itu sangat terkenal jadi tidak mungkin proyek ini akan gagal baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepala dan tersenyum melihat Sehun. " Baiklah kau yang terbaik Sehun"

Sehun mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun kemudian membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. "Kau tahu Baek, kemarin ada penyanyi wanita yang menawariku untuk menjadi model videoclip barunya". Baekhyun melepas diri dari dekapan Sehun dan segera memicingkan mata tajam kepada Sehun.

" Jangan bilang kau menerimanya tuan Oh."

Sehun terkikik geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang merajuk seperti ini. " Tenang saja Baek, aku tidak akan menjadi model videoclip penyanyi manapun. Aku tidak ingin jika nanti popularitsmu kalah denganku."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Dasar tuan Oh menyebalkan."

Sehun kembali menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "ngomong ngomong siapa penyanyi wanita yang menawarimu itu sehun?". Sehun terlihat berpikir kemudian sehun mengeluarkan nama yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak ingin dengar nama itu setelah kejadian 2tahun yang lalu.

"Kim Taeyeon.."

"Kau tahu dia kan Baek?"

Dengan gerakan refleks Baekhyun meremas pelan kemeja Sehun.

Dan sejujurnya Baekhyun ingin melupakan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, namun mendengar nama yang Sehun lontarkan barusan Baekhyun jadi teringat kembali kejadian lampau itu dimana dia disakiti oleh pria yang bahkan Baekhyun malas untuk menyebut dan mengingat namanya.

" i-iyaa aku tahu."

Sehun mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun dan mengecup singkat kepala Baekhyun.

...

Digedung yang sama terlihat gadis cantik nan elegant yang terlihat anggun memasuki gedung mewah itu.

"Dimana Park Chanyeol?

Park Luhan, kakak dari seorang aktor tampan bernama Park Chanyeol mendatangi gedung 'Ex Management' untuk menemui sang adik yang menurutnya sudah kelewat batas.

"YA! CHANYEOL!"

Dengan buru buru Jongin melihat keadaan dan segera menghampiri Luhan si rusa liar itu.

"Ada apa miss? Kenapa kau teriak teriak seperti itu hm.."

Luhan tampak malas dan memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah asisten adiknya yang satu ini.

"Kau tidak usah berpura pura bodoh Kim Jongin, katakan dimana Chanyeol sekarang! Atau aku akan-" dengan gerakan cepat Luhan hampir melepas sepatu mahalnya untuk dilemparkan ke pria hitam yang ada didepannya ini.

"O-okee.. calm down oke? Chanyeol ada didalam dan sedang berdiskusi dengan ketua agensi kita Lu."

Oke Luhan mengerti jika keadaan nya seperti ini. Dan demi menghilangkan rasa bosan Luhan mencoba jalan jalan sebentar mengelilingi gedung mewah 'Ex Management' sembari menunggu adik 'kesayangannya' itu.

Namun tiba tiba Luhan seperti mendengar suara wanita yang tidak asing baginya. Suara itu mirip dengan suara wanita yang tidak lain merupakan mantan kekasih dari seorang Park Chanyeol yaitu Byun Baekhyun.

" Kau tahu sehun, aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa aku bisa berada di bawah naungan agensi sebesar ini. Bahkan ini masih terasa mimpi untukku." Sehun tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan untuk bergegas pulang keluar dari gedung mewah ini.

" Dan kau tahu Sehun aku sangat merasa se-"

"Nang..."

Luhan yang tiba tiba melihat Baekhyun berada tepat dihadapannya langsung lari berhamburan menghampiri Baekhyun yang diam mematung.

Di sisi lain Baekhyun terlihat kaget karena melihat Park Luhan kakak dari seorang pria di masa lalunya, tiba tiba ada dihadapannya dan langsung memeluk erat Baekhyun. "Kenapa Luhan Eonni bisa ada disini? bukankah dia sedang berada dikanada bersama Kris oppa" Baekhyun berkata seperti itu namun hanya bisa berujar didalam hati saja.

Oh God!

Luhan kemudian melepas pelukannya dan langsung bertatapan dengan Baekhyun yang masih terlihat linglung itu.

"Kau mengenalnya Baek?". Sehun yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan dramatis itu dengan dahi mengernyit langsung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tentu saja dia mengenaliku, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengenaliku. Aku kan kakak dari-!'

"Ya ampun Luhan eonni! kemana saja, Long time no see, I miss you so much".

Baekhyun memotong ucapan Luhan barusan dengan memeluk kembali wanita didepannya itu. Namun ketika Baekhyun memeluk wanita itu tanpa Luhan sadari pikiran Baekhyun tiba tiba mengarah langsung ke pria sialan yang bernama 'PARK CHANYEOL'. Apa mungkin Chanyeol juga berada dibawah agensi yang sama dengannya? Tetapi setau Baekhyun bukankah Chanyeol berada dibawah naungan agensi 'CB Production' kan? Apa bagaimana?.

Oh Tuhan bahkan membayangkannya saja Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup.

Luhan melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan menatap tajam ka arah Baekhyun.

"Kau! Kemana saja selama ini hm? Dan kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar sama sekali dengan eonni mu ini. Apa jangan jangan kau sengaja menjauhkan diri dariku eoh? Benar?"

Baekhyun mencoba memberikan senyuman kepada Park Luhan yang terlihat marah itu.

" Itu tidak benar eonni, aku selama ini ada saja di Seoul dan tidak pernah mencoba menjauhkan diri dari mu. Kau bahkan lupa seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu eonni. Kau pergi ke kanada bersama Kris oppa tanpa memberitahuku, menyebalkan sekali"

Luhan tersenyum kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Maafkan aku Byun aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu. Hanya ada hal yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan disini. Kau mengerti kan sayang?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum maais kepada luhan.

"Jadi .. Kau tidak berniat mengabaikan ku disini kan Baek?".

Oke bahkan Luhan dan Baekhyun mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun sedari tadi. "Ya Tuhan Sehun maafkan aku". Baekhyun Mencoba mendekati Sehun dan mengenalkannya dengan Luhan.

"Eonni kenalkan ini Sehun.."

Sehun menjulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan dengan Luhan. "Sehun."

"Aku Luhan kakak kesayangan Byun Baekhyun." Luhan tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada sehun.

Sehun hanya ber oh ria mendengar ucapan Luhan tadi tanpa memperdulikannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Luhan barusan.

"Ya ampun Baek aku bahkan lupa, kau harus segera menemui ketua agensi kita untuk membicarakan soal proyek duet barumu itu."

Sehun terlihat panik dan segera meraih tangan baekhyun untuk mengajaknya menemui sang ketua agensi. "Ah aku bahkan lupa tentang itu Sehun. Eonni maafkan aku, aku harus segera pergi menemui ketua agensiku."

"Tidak apa sayang, pergilah~ dan kau harus yakin jika proyek duetmu itu akan berhasil. Kau mengerti? Dan aku akan selelu mendukungmu."

"Terimakasih eonni, aku sayang padamuu."

Baekhyun memberi pelukan singkat dan pergi bersama Sehun untuk meninggalkan Luhan.

...

Didalam sebuah ruangan terlihat Park Chanyeol sedang bercengkrama dengan pria tampan nan gagah bernama Choi Siwon yang tidak lain adalah ketua agensi sekaligus pemilik agensi dari 'Ex Management'.

" Park Chanyeol, kau tahu? Setelah berita scandalmu bersama Seohyun. Saham ku melonjak naik 100% dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak menyangka jika pupularitasmu didunia hiburan setinggi ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih Sajangnim."

"Kau sudah tahu kan jika kau akan melakukan hal diluar akting?"

"Nee sajangnim saya sudah tahu.."

Toktok!

"Masuk.."

"Permisi sajangnim.."

Choi Siwon tersenyum lebar begitu melihat gadis yang baru saja dipersilahkan masuk itu. "Duduklah nak.."

"Baik sajangnim"

Chanyeol merasa tidak asing dengan suara ini, suara yang terakhir kali dia dengar dua tahun yang lalu. Bahkan mungkin Chanyeol merindukan suara ini. Ah apa mungkin hanya mirip saja kan? Lagian tidak mungkin dia berada disini dan untuk apa? Oke lupakan!

Dan dengan berani Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap wanita itu kemudian ...

Shoot!

Chanyeol yang awalnya berdiri santai kini malah terlihat sedikit kaget dan panik.

Tidak beda dengan Chanyeol, wanita didepannya pun sama terkejutnya dengan dia.

Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini?

To Be Continued ...

Hello , ini FF pertama sayaa.

PS : Hanya sekedar penjelasan saja jika di chapter ini Sehun dan Baekhyun itu bukan sepasang kekasih yaa.

and

mohon kritik dan saran yang positif yaa.

RnR please.

Hargai setiap karya orang lain, tanpa menjatuhkan siapapun okay. Klo ada yang tidak suka saya hapus kok.

:)

Thanks, Wiwit.


	2. Chapter 2

**T**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Park Luhan**

 **Do Kyung Soo**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Others**

 **Main Cast : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : GenderSwitch, Romance, natural/?**

 **RATE : T**

 **Summary :**

 **Park Chanyeol seorang aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun dan digandrungi banyak wanita serta terkenal dengan sifat playboy dan selalu gonta ganti pacar.**

 **Tapi bagaimana jika Chanyeol harus melakukan hal diluar akting, yaitu bernyanyi bersama mantan kekasih nya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun yang tidak diketahui publik? Apa itu mungkin? Atau bahkan membuat masalah baru dikehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?**

Chapter 2

Park Luhan Seorang kakak dari Park Chanyeol sejujurnya tidak tahu jika adiknya itu akan membuat project duet song bersama Byun Baekhyun, Bahkan ia terkejut ketika mendengar penuturan Jongin.

" Apa? adikku yang tampan itu akan bernyanyi? dan ia akan bernyanyi bersama wanita bernama 'Byun Baekhyun'? Kau tidak salahkan Jongin?"

Heol~ Luhan terlihat luar biasa senang ketika mendengar nama Byun Baekhyun.

" Hey noona kenapa kau terlihat senang seperti itu sih?"

" Asal kau tahu saja Jongin, Byun Baekhyun itu adalah man-tan ke-ka-sih Chanyeol"

Jongin tiba tiba membola kan matanya karena saking terkejut.

" Yang benar saja! Kau mungkin salah miss, didunia ini kan nama Byun Baekhyun bukan dia saja. Benar kan?"

" Ya tuhan Jongin aku sudah seratus persen yakin, jika gadis yg kau maksud itu adalah mantan kekasih chanyeol"

Jongin tidak tahu saja bahwa Luhan sebelumnya sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun di dalam gedung.

" Tap-tapi bagaimana mungkin? Aishh!"

Kim Jongin memang tidak tahu jika Byun Baekhyun sang penyanyi muda yang akan berduet dengan artisnya itu adalah mantan kekasih Park Chanyeol. What the hell bahkan Jongin sudah yakin bahwa dia sudah cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol, tetapi mengapa pria itu tidak pernah bercerita tentang Byun Baekhyun?

" Tidak usah terlalu mendramatisir seperti itu Kim Jongin, berlebihan sekali kau ini" Ucap Luhan

"Oke miss cukup.. asal kau tau saja. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika gadis itu adalah mantan Chanyeol. Dan jika aku sudah tau ini sejak awal mungkin aku tidak akan setuju jika Chanyeol akan menerima proyek duet song bersama gadis itu."

Luhan tersontak kaget mendengar pernyataan Jongin barusan. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Apa Jongin yang salah bicara?

" Apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Jongin menghela nafas kasar setelah mendengar pertanyaan Luhan barusan.

"Aku bilang aku tidak setuju jika Chanyeol melakukan duet song dengan Byun Baekhyun! Kau mendengar miss?"

"Kim Jongin kau benar benar ingin ku lempar dengan sepatu ini hah? YA! Awas saja kalau kau sampai membatalkan rencana proyek itu. Aku akan melaporkan pada KyungSoo jika kau sering membayangkan dia sambil menonton film mpph-!" Jongin membekap mulut Luhan dengan tangannya

"Ya Luhan noona! kau sudah gila apa? Ini diluar bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar" Sahut Jongin dengan nada pelan.

" Shut up Jongin, aku tidak akan membocorkan tentang ini jika kau tidak membatalkan rencana proyek mereka. Kau mengerti?"

" Tapi bagaimana dengan Seohyun? dia bisa marah besar jika tau Chanyeol akan bernyanyi dengan man-tan ke-ka-sih-nya!" ucap Jongin dengan sengaja menekan kalimat itu

" Dengarkan aku bodoh, masalah Seohyun serahkan saja padaku. Dan ingat! cukup kau dan aku saja yang tahu tentang masalah Baekhyun. jangan sampai mulutmu itu bocor pada orang lain, mengerti kan?"

" Baiklah aku mengerti" ujar Jongin dengan nada yang terdengar frustasi

Luhan terlihat gembira mendengar penuturan Jongin barusan. Tanpa Jongin tau Luhan sebenarnya sudah tau lama tentang hubungan Seohyun dan adiknya. Ah adiknya itu dia sudah dewasa tetapi mengapa dia mau saja menuruti apa perintah agensi nya itu.

...

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih terlihat panik dan saling tatap, sampai suara Choi Siwon membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

" Kemarilah Byun"

Baekhyun terlihat lebih santai dan memasuki ruangan itu dengan sopan.

"Selamat siang sajangnim, Byun Baekhyun imnida " Ia mencoba membungkukan badan.

" Duduklah.."

" Nee sajangnim" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendudukan diri

" Chanyeol kenapa kau diam berdiri disitu sedari tadi? kemarilah duduk temani Baekhyun" Ucap Choi Siwon

"Oh n-ne.."

Chanyeol akhirnya mendudukan diri tepat disebelah Baekhyun dengan posisi terlihat kurang nyaman, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat duduk dengan santai dan sopan.

" Chanyeol Baekhyun, aku sudah berbicara pada kalian sebelumnya bahwa kalian akan melakukan suatu hal untuk proyek baru kita. Dan aku ingin Baekhyun dan kau Chanyeol.. bernyanyi bersama untuk project duet song kita"

"APA?"

Karena terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar seolah tidak terima, Tuan Choi tampak heran dan terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah- maaf sajangnim, maksudku apa ini project seperti aku dan d-dia akan bernyanyi bersama?"

" Tepat sekali Byun, aku ingin kau dan chanyeol menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan nuansa romance" ucap siwon dengan menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti

" Tapi sajangnim bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bernyanyi, sedangkan keahlianku kan berakting dilayar kaca bukan bernyanyi seperti Baekhyun?"

" Tenang saja, karna nanti akan ada pelatih khusus untukmu, dan mungkin dengan bernyanyi lypsinc, itu bisa membantumu"

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Baekhyun terlihat seperti menahan senyuman ketika mendengar ucapan ketua nya barusan.

" Baiklah sajangnim.." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada putus asa

" Demi kelancaran project duet song ini aku harap kalian bisa menjadi team yang baik, yah walau kalian belum saling mengenal satu sama lain tapi aku yakin kalian pasti bisa. Karena segala sesuatu itu butuh proses kan?"

"i-iya baiklah.." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis

" Oke sekarang kalian boleh keluar, silahkan.."

" Terima kasih sajangnim, saya permisi " ucap Baekhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum Chanyeol

"Saya juga permisi sajangnim.."

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruangan untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

Grep!

" Tunggu Byun Baekhyun kita perlu bicara"

" Lepas Chanyeol! Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihat kita!"

" Aku tidak peduli! " Chanyeol memandang gadis mungil itu tajam. " Jawab saja pertanyaanku, kenapa kau tadi berpura pura tidak mengenaliku? Cukup katakan bahwa kita saling mengenal satu sama lain dan-"

" Dan aku harus berkata pada tuan Choi bahwa aku adalah mantan kekasih mu yang kau tinggalkan sekitar dua tahun yang lalu karena kau lebih memilih 'Kim Taeyeon', begitu?" ucap Baekhyun dalam satu tarikan nafas.

" Aku tidak menyuruhmu begitu"

" Sudahlah! Aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini, kau tahu? Dengan melihatmu disini membuat tekanan darahku menjadi naik" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada terdengar kesal

" Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Baek? Apa salahku?"

" What? Kau bilang apa salahmu? Hah! Oke cukup tuan Park, sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dan biarkan aku pergi" ucap Baekhyun sembari berusaha melepaskan genggaman dari tangan Chanyeol.

" Tidak akan! Sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar ucapannya.

" Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi tuan Park! , jadi sekarang ijinkan aku untuk pergi. "

Chanyeol tetap menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tanpa melepaskannya.

Dan Baekhyun terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

" Baiklah Chanyeol "

Baekhyun sejujurnya sudah malas mengungkit kejadian dimasa lalunya, tapi pria dihadapannya ini yang memaksa ia untuk mengeluarkan semuanya.

" Dengarkan aku! Kau itu pria terburuk yang pernah aku temui Park Chanyeol, kau masih ingat kan dengan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu? Kau dengan teganya meninggalkanku disaat kita masih menjalin hubungan, dan kau malah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Dan Aku-aku-"

Tes

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengeluarkan setetes air mata yang sudah ia tahan sebisa mungkin.

" Baekhyun-" Chanyeol terkejut sekali melihat Baekhyun yang tiba tiba meneteskan air mata, dan ia berusaha mengusap air mata yang ada dipipi Baekhyun. Namun dengan sigap Baekhyun langsung menepisnya.

" Dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu! Lalu sekarang aku sangat tidak mengerti kenapa aku berada disituasi seperti ini! Dan bagaimana bisa aku terlibat satu project denganmu Chanyeol, sejujurnya jika aku tahu dari awal jika aku akan bekerja sama denganmu, aku bersungguh sungguh akan menolak tawaran itu!"

" Maafkan aku Baekhyun" satu kalimat tulus yang tiba tiba terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol.

" kau fikir dengan meminta maaf seperti itu , semuanya akan kembali seperti semula hah?"

" Baekhyun dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu, Aku-"

" Sudah cukup Chanyeol, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi " ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas terburu buru

" Dan- Aku ingin mulai dari sekarang anggap saja kita tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain atau bahkan anggap saja kita tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun. Kemudian tentang proyek ini tenang saja, aku pasti akan menjalankannya dengan baik." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menghapus air matanya yang terus menerus berjatuhan.

" Jadi sekarang tolong biarkan aku pergi" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol dengan kasar dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

...

Baekhyun sangat menyesali perbuatannya tadi, kenapa dengan bodohnya dia bisa terlihat rapuh dan cengeng didepan Lelaki itu.

" Ya tuhan kenapa aku bodoh sekali, bagaimana bisa tadi aku tiba tiba menangis didepan dia. Dasar bodoh kau Byun Baekhyun, aaaaahhh bodoh bodoh" ucap Baekhyun menunduk sembari memukul mukul pelan kepalanya

" Baek? Kau sedang apa?"

Baekhyun melonjak kaget dan mendongakan kepalanya.

" Astaga Sehun kau mengagetkan ku."

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

" Maafkan aku, dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan Baek? Kenapa kau memukul mukul kepalamu begitu hm?

" aku tidak!"

" Maksudku aku hanya hanyaa- ah Sehun kepalaku mendadak pusing"

Baekhyun berpura pura memegang kepala nya sakit, Sehun yang melihat itu pun sedikit terlihat panik.

" Ya tuhan Baek kau kenapa?" Sehun berusaha mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun

" Tidak apa apa Sehun aku hanya sedikit pusing, bagaimana klo kita lebih baik pulang saja . "

" Ya sudah, tapi kau yakin kau tidak apa apa? "

"Iyaa aku tidak apa apa Sehun-ah.. "

" Baiklah, ayo segera kita pulang." Ucap Sehun seraya menggengam tangan Baekhyun.

...

Luhan dan Jongin Terlihat kembali masuk ke gedung besar 'Ex Management'. " Apa Chanyeol sudah selesai berdiskusi nya Jongin?"

" Seperti nya sih sudah, lebih baik kita masuk saja kedalam. "

" Okay, sebentar "

Ponsel Luhan tiba tiba berdering. Dan Luhan nampak tersenyum ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

" Yoboseyo Chanyeol ah, kau sedang dimana adikku tersayang "

"..."

" DASAR BODOH! Bagaimana bisa kau membuat dia menangis hah!? "

" ... "

" Stupid! Kau dimana sekarang? "

" ..."

" Oke, kau jangan kemana mana. Awas saja kalau kau sampai pergi menjauh! "

Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan bergerutu kecil.

" Dasar Park Chanyeol benar benar bodoh! Aishh bukannya memanfaatkan keadaan tapi dia malah seperti itu pada Baekhyun "

Karena melihat Luhan seperti sedang berkomat kamit pelan, Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Hey miss, Kau kenapa? Kau sedang berlatih Rap? "

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu, tapi ia memilih untuk berjalan memasuki gedung besar itu.

" Ya! Noona tunggu akuu~ " Jongin terlihat berlari kecil mengejar perempuan yang terlihat menahan emosinya itu.

.

.

Setelah berputar putar didalam gedung untuk mencari ruangan Chanyeol, Akhirnya Jongin dan Luhan sampai di ruangan Chanyeol.

TOK!

TOK!

Cklek.

Seusai beragumen kecil dengan Baekhyun dan meninggalkan ia dengan buliran air mata yang masih terlihat, Chanyeol terlihat menyesal dan merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk mencoba menelfon sang kakak 'Luhan' . Tapi bukannya mendapat saran atau dukungan semacamnya ia malah mendapatkan boom dari sang kakak.

" Ya tuhan bagaimana bisa tadi aku membuat dia menangis seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol sembari menjambak rambutnya frustasi

Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri diatas kasur, tapi setelah itu ia tiba tiba teringat dengan kata kata Baekhyun yang bahkan tak ingin chanyeol dengar.

" Dan- Aku ingin mulai dari sekarang anggap saja kita tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain atau bahkan anggap saja kita tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun. dan tentang proyek ini tenang saja, aku pasti akan menjalankannya dengan baik." .

Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berfikiran seperti itu, sejujurnya chanyeol merutuki kesalahan dua tahun yang lalu, namun apa boleh buat. Ia melakukan hal itu karena sebuah alasan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan pada wanitanya.

Bahkan Chanyeol amat sangat senang, ketika ia mengetahui bahwa ia akan bekerja sama dengan Baekhyun. Setelah dua tahun lamanya ia tidak melihat sosok Baekhyun, dan sekarang ia bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat jelas wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin menarik.

Namun siapa sangka, justru Chanyeol lah yang merusak semuanya. Bukannya bertanya tentang keadaan atau kabar semacamnya ia malah lebih memilih membahas masa lalunya yang jelas membuat Baekhyun sakit hati.

" AAAAAAAARGH! " Teriak Chanyeol yang menggema diruangannya. Namun tiba tiba suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan emosi Chanyeol.

TOK!

TOK!

Cklek.

Begitu pintu terbuka,

" ada ap- "

" DASAR KAU BODOH! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS SIALAN! KAU BAHKAN MERUSAK SEMUANYA! APA PERLU AKU MENCABUT PROJECT SONGMU ITU PARK CHANYEOL! ATAU BAHKAN KAU MAU AKU MENGELURKANMU DARI AGENCY INI HAH?! DASAR KAU TIDAK BERGUNAAAA! " Luhan berteriak kencang seraya mejambak jambak keras rambut Chanyeol.

" Ya! Ya! Noona aduh ini sakit sekali, lepaskan noona. " Chanyeol berusaha keras melepas tangan sang kakak dari kepalanya dengan bersusah payah. " Aishh noona, bagaimana jika rambutku rontok dan menjadi botak?! Dan ah jangan mencakar ku! ya tuhan ini sakit sekali! YA Kim Jongin lakukan sesuatu! "

Jongin yang terlihat terkejut karena perilaku Luhan, hanya bisa diam dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya takut jika dirinya terkena serangan maut dari sang kakak Chanyeol.

Namun ketika Chanyeol berkata demikian, Jongin merasa iba dan terlihat panik.

" Oh oke " Jongin terlihat berfikir sejenak, dan hanya hal ini yang mungkin akan berguna jika situasi nya seperti ini.

" Luhan noona! Tadi aku melihat Kris hyung bersama wanita yang lebih seksi darimu "

Ckiiiiit.

Jika dalam dvd player mungkin ini bisa dikatakan seperti layar tv yang sedang terkena mode ' pause '

Dalam sekejap tiba tiba Luhan menghentikan kegiatan menjambak rambut sang adiknya itu.

" Apa kau bilang? Kau bersungguh bersungguh Jongin. "

chanyeol terlihat seperti memberi kode pada Jongin seperti 'kau katakan saja iya'

" I-iya miss, aku sejak tadi ingin memberi tahumu. Hanya saja kau sudah meninggalkan ku pergi begitu saja " ucap Jongin asal

" Dasar naga kurang ajar, hah! sepertinya dia belum pernah merasakan di sunat dua kali itu seperti apa " Ia bergegas meninggalkan ruangan adiknya itu, namun...

" Kau! " jari telunjuk Luhan mengarah tapat pada hidung adiknya itu " Berhutang penjelasan padaku DI-RU-MAH! " Luhan kemudian pergi seraya bergumam kecil seperti sedang memberi sumpah serapah pada kekasihnya.

Ah malang sekali nasib kekasihnya yang tidak tahu menahu itu.

" Kau tidak apa apa Chanyeol? " ucap Jongin seraya merapikan tatanan rambut Chanyeol.

" Tidak apa apa hidungmu! Kau tidak lihat ini? Ah keningku bahkan ada goresan luka ulah Luhan noona "

" Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan noona terlihat seperti monyet betina yang baru keluar dari kandangnya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol? Mengapa si miss itu terlihat marah besar padamu "

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, ia malah berpura pura sibuk mencari plester di sebuah laci lemari.

Jongin tidak tahu saja bahwa Luhan noona sangat menyayangi mantan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan bisa dikatakan jika sang kakak lebih menyayangi wanita itu ketimbang dirinya.

Pernah suatu saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja membuat Baekhyun menangis didepan sang kakak, hanya karena ia memberi timun pada makanan Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Alhasil Baekhyun menangis, dan Luhan jelas jelas marah besar pada Chanyeol sampai sampai ia tidak membiarkan Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun selama satu minggu.

Sekedar informasi saja. Bahwa ia dan Baekhyun sudah berpacaran selama lima tahun, terhitung sejak mereka pertama masuk sekolah menengah atas. Tapi karena suatu hal ia harus memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan gadis itu.

" Nah ini dia! Jongin tolong tempelkan plester ini pada dahiku. "

Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol dan langsung menempelkan plester itu pada dahi Chanyeol sembari sedikit menekan kencang dahinya dengan sengaja.

" Awh- Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?! Ini sakit bodoh! " Ia bertanya sambil mengelus dahinya pelan.

" Oh maaf aku 'tidak sengaja' " Jongin berujar dengan ekspresi datar.

Chanyeol terlihat mendengus pelan karena perkataan Jongin barusan, dan ia terlihat sedang mengusap wajah tampan nya dengan tissu yang ada di atas meja.

" Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku juga Chanyeol! Sebenarnya kau melakukan apa? "

Kai berdiri lurus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan chanyeol? Apa kau mencuri sesuatu barang milik noona mu itu apa jangan jangan kau telah berbuat mesum pada- " Chanyeol menyumpal mulut jongin dengan tissu yang sudah ia pakai barusan.

" Pfuhhh! YA PARK CHANYEOL! INI MENJIJIKAN SEKALI! KAU GILA ATAU APA?! "

" Kau yang menjijikan Jong, apa yang kau katakan tadi ? kau menuduhku jika aku berbuat mesum begitu?! "

" Aku kan haya bertanya saja, kau ini moody sekali sih "

" Aku tidak!

" Kau moody! Sudahlah, ah ya.. aku jadi teringat, kira kira bagaimana nasib Kris hyung? Aku jadi simpati padanya. Jelas jelas ia tidak tahu tentang apa apa dan Luhan noona sudah mengancam jika ia akan melakukan sunat dua kali pada Kris hyung, ah aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya disunat untuk kedua kalinya, mungkin masa mudaku akan terasa sia sia jika aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu "

" Sudah selesai kau bicaranya? " Chanyeol memandang datar asisten nya itu.

" Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki asisten pribadi seperti dirimu. Kau bahkan lebih bodoh dari apa yang aku kira!

" Maksudmu? "

" Kau ini kalau bicara tidak usah berlebihan bisa tidak sih. Percayalah Luhan noona tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya "

" Benarkah?

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang saja. oh ya aku hampir lupa, Kau sudah menemukan apartemen untukku kan Jong? "

" Tenang saja, itu sudah aku urus. Besok lusa kau bisa menempati apartemen mu. "

" Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Aku takut jika Luhan noona bertambah marah padaku. "

"Oke "

Sehun tampak heran dan tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun tiba tiba menjadi pendiam seperti ini.

" Baek? Kau baik? "

Baekhyun tidak menjawab tetapi ia malah terlihat sedang melamun melihat pemandang diluar kaca mobil.

" Baek? "

" Baekhyun ?

Ia masih belum menjawab -juga-

" Byun Baekhyun! " Sehun sedikit berteriak kesal, karena Ia merasa terabaikan oleh gadis mungil disebelahnya itu.

" Hah.. ada apa Sehun ? "

" Tidak Baek, lupakan saja. "

Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi datar pria itu.

" Tapi Sehun, aku merasa kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku kan? Katakan saja.. "

" Sudahlah.. Aku sudah malas membahasnya oke . "

Baekhyun tampak cemberut dan marah mendengar pernyataan pria disebelahnya barusan.

" Ya sudah, aku tidak akan berbicara padamu lagi! "

Sehun tidak tahu saja jika sedari tadi Ia tengah memikirkan project duet song nya dengan Park Chanyeol. Sejujurnya ia ingin membatalkan kontrak itu, namun setelah dipikir pikir ulang, ia tidak mau mengecewakan pihak manapun karena ulah nya yang terbilang tidak masuk akal itu.

Apa lagi jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah mantan kekasih aktor tampan tersebut, what the hell! Jangan sampai ada yang tau tentang masalah ini, terlebih pria yang sedang menyetir disebelahnya ini.

Selama diperjalanan pulang ntah itu Baekhyun ataupun Sehun tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di apartemen yang mereka tempati. Namun Sehun merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang telah terjadi selama diperjalanan tadi .

" Kau marah? "

" Tidak "

" Aku tau kalau kau marah "

" Sudah tau tapi malah bertanya balik! Menyebalkan. "

Oke, Sehun akui jika dirinya selalu kalah bila Baekhyun merajuk seperti ini.

" Maafkan aku, aku tadi hanya kesal saja denganmu. Aku bertanya beberapa kali padamu tapi kau tidak menyahutnya sama sekali. "

" Aku.. aku tadi kelelahan. Jadi sepertinya hari ini aku tidak terlalu konsen dan fokus. Maafkan aku Sehun, Kau bahkan boleh marah padaku jika kau mau. " ucap Baekhyun sembari menundukan kepalanya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan.

" Ya Tuhan Baek, mana mungkin aku marah padamu hanya karena masalah seperti ini hm? "

" Ya aku hanya takut saja jika kau marah padaku " Baekhyun memandang wajah Sehun sendu.

" Hey ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Aku tidak pernah marah padamu Baek tenang saja. Dan apa aku pernah marah saat Kau menolak pernyataan cintaku yang kurang lebih sudah 5 kali kau tolak? "

Baekhyun tiba tiba memandang wajah Sehun panik dan khawatir.

" Se..sehun "

" Ya sudah, lebih baik kita segera masuk. Dan segeralah beristirahat.. Aku tidak mau sampai melihatmu sakit atau semacamnya. Kau mengerti? "

" I-iya baiklah... "

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun harus kembali menemui Tuan Choi untuk membicarakan soal project kerja sama bersama Park Chanyeol.

" Kau tidak datang bersama Chanyeol byun? " Tuan Choi bertanya seraya tersenyum manis pada dirinya.

" ah- Tidak sajangnim saya datang kemari sendirian saja. "

Pria itu tampak mengangguk anggukan kepalanya." Baiklah sambil menunggu Chanyeol aku hanya ingin meyampaikan sesuatu padamau. Jika nanti lagu ini sudah dipromosikan aku harap Kau dan Chanyeol bisa bekerja sama dengan baik "

" Baik Sajangnim, saya akan berusaha semampu saya "

Tok!

Tok!

" Permisi Sajangnim, maaf saya terlambat "

Tuan Choi tampak tersenyum lebar padanya, " Tidak apa apa nak, duduklah.. "

" Aku memanggil kalian berdua bertujuan untuk membicarakan tentang project kalian. Hari ini kalian bisa menghapal lagu ini dan mulai rekaman diruangan studio biasa " Ia memberikan sebuah book pada Baekhyun, yang berisi lembaran lembaran lirik yang harus Ia hapal.

" Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, dan demi kelancaran project ini, mungkin kalian bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatian publik. Terutama Kau Park Chanyeol. " Ia nampak memandang Chanyeol dengan eksoresi yang sullit dijelaskan.

" Aku tahu bahwa Kau dan Seohyun masih menjalin hubungan, namun Kau harus bisa profesional pada pekerjaanmu kali ini. Kau paham kan?

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya mampu mendengarkan dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa Ia bekerja sama dengan pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

" Baiklah Sajangnim saya paham. "

Tuan Choi bergantian memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seraya tersenyum tipis.

" Oke kalian boleh keluar, dan segeralah kalian tes vokal diruangan studio kita "

" Baik Sajangnim, saya permisi. " Ucap Baekhyun seraya bangkit dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Tuan Park.

Seusai gadis itu pergi meninggalkan kedua pria ini. Chanyeol tampak enggan berdiri dan masih tetap berada diposisi semula, dengan memandang tajam pria yang ada dihapannya ini.

" Ada yang ingin Kau bicarakan lagi Chanyeol? "

Chanyeol hanya mampu mendengus kasar.

" Tidak. "

Kemudian Ia pergi meninggalkan pria itu tanpa pamit dan berkata apa pun.

Kim Jongin terlihat sedang berjalan santai menelusuri gedung agensi ini, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu meilhat seorang gadis- oke ralat! Mungkin untuk Kim Jongin wanita itu lebih terlihat seperti seorang anak yang sedang mencari cari ruangan atau memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

" Hai " Sapa jongin dengan senyuman tipisnya. Jiwa playboy Kim Jongin seperti nya kumat lagi.

Gadis itu sontak terkejut dan memandang pria didepannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

" Yaa.. anda siapa ya? "

" Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat kok. ngomong ngomong kau sedang mencari apa? Butuh bantuan adik kecil?

Dasar kurang ajar! Apa apaan itu, apa dia tidak melihat bahwa aku sudah dewasa. Seenak jidatnya saja dia mengatakan aku adik kecil dia kira aku anak playgroup apa.

Gadis itu hanya mampu bergerutu didalam hati.

" Hey! Dengar aku ya paman, asal kau tahu saja. Aku itu bukan ANAK KECIL! UMURKU SUDAH 23 TAHUN! KAU MENGERTI ?! " gadis cantik itu menghentakkan hentakan kakinya karena kesal, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan pria itu. " Dasar pria pesek menyebalkan! Huh! "

Jongin melongo melihat sikap gadis itu yang menurutnya diluar dugaan .

" Ya tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam?! Kenapa didunia ini wanita seperti Luhan noona banyak sekali. " Ucapnya seraya pergi untuk mencari Chanyeol.

Setelah beradu mulut dengan pria pesek dan hitam itu, Akhirnya Baekhyun tiba juga diruangan tes vokal yang ia cari cari sedari tadi.

" Dasar pria pesek menyebalkan! Dia pikir badanku sebesar smurf atau apa? Seenaknya saja mengataiku sembarangan! " Ia mendengus kesal.

" Ah aku hampir lupa, Aku kan harus berlatih lagu itu. " Ucap Baekhyun sembari membuka lembaran book yang diberikan Tuan Choi.

Ia membuka lembaran pertama yang berisi lirik lagu yang berjudul 'TOGETHER'.

 _Haruharu saraganeun ge_

 _sesang sogeseo budichineun ge_

 _himdeul ttae_

 _sumanheun saram sogeseo_

 _geu junge han myeongppuniraneun ge neukkyeojil ttae._

 _Sarangseureon nungillo nareul barabwajuneun_

 _ni nuneul bomyeon nan teukbyeolhada neukkyeojyeo_

 _ttadeutan ni pumeuro nareul anajumyeoneun_

 _on mome sangcheoga modu amureoga_

Gadis cantik itu menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut dengan nada yang menurutnya asal namun indah.

" Suaramu boleh juga "

Baekhyun tampak malu dan gugup ketika mengetahui jika Chanyeol sedari tadi memperhatikannya sedang bernyanyi.

" Berlebihan sekali sih " Ucap Baekhyun sembari menetralkan kembali ekspresi tegang dan gugupnya itu.

" Kenapa Kau tidak mengetuk pintu dahulu? Apa Kau tidak punya sopan santun Park? "

" Oh... Maaf, aku fikir ruangan ini bukan ruangan pribadimu kan? "

Baekhyun mendelik kesal mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang menurutnya sedikit menyinggung dirinya.

" Terserahlah! Lebih baik aku pergi- "

" Kau mau kemana?" Ucap pria itu sembari meghalangi jalan Baekhyun. " Kau tidak dengar dia Baek? Kita harus latihan vokal, jika tidak kita akan mendapat masalah yang lain. Kau mau? "

Baekhyun tampak berfikir dan kembali duduk ditempatnya semula. " Baiklah."

Chanyeol menghempaskan badannya dan duduk tepat disebelah Baekhyun.

" Kau tahu kan aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam hal seperti ini, Aku bahkan tidak mengerti di bagian mana aku harus bernyanyi. " chanyeol bertanya seraya memandang wajah Baekhyun tanpa berkedip.

" Benar benar bodoh. "

DOR!

Terkejut dengan jawaban Baekhyun, Ia langsung memalingkan muka dan memandang ke arah lain.

" Kau tahu siapa yang membuat lagu ini? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa lirik lagu ini terdengar seperti menceritakan tentang masa lalunya seseorang dengan kekasihnya yang menyedihkan "

" Judul lagu Itu apa Baek? "

" Together.. Coba saja kau baca dan perhatikan liriknya "

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti setelah ia mengetahui bahwa lagu itu lah yang akan mereka nyanyikan.

" Kenapa Kau malah tersenyum seperti itu? Kau fikir lagu ini tentang komedi atau semacamnya? Aneh sekali~ "

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, pria itu lebih memilih untuk bersenandung menyanyikan lagu yang akan mereka promosilkan.

 _when we're together_

 _when we're together_

 _modeun ge gwaenchanhajyeo_

 _apeun gieokdeul sarajyeo_

 _when we're together_

 _when we're together_

 _nan dasi haengbokhaejyeo_

 _nado moreuge misol jieo_

 _sseulsseulhami millyeool ttae_

 _gapjagi honjarago neukkil ttae geureol ttae_

 _modeun geotdeuri natseolgo_

 _gapjagi jasini eobseojineun geu sungane_

 _nareul mideojumyeonseo naege yonggireul juneun_

 _ni moksorie nan dasi sesange naga_

 _han baljjak dwie seoseo nareul jikyeobwa juneun_

 _niga itdaneun ge neomu sojunghangeol_

Ntah Baekhyun kerasukan mahluk apa, Ia memperhatikan terus menerus pria yang sedang bernyanyi itu tanpa berkedip.

" Bagus sekali "

Secara tidak sadar Baekhyun bergumam pelan karena terpesona dengan suara Chanyeol yang menurutnya indah sekali.

" Sebegitu tampan kah aku hingga kau memperhatikan ku terus menerus? "

Oke Baekhyun tertangkap basah oleh mantan kekasihnya itu.

" Ap-apaan kau! Pede sekali sih.."

" Tidak usah berbohong Baek, jelas jelas Kau memperhatikan ku sedari tadi. Bahkan Kau berkata bila suaraku 'Bagus Sekali'. Bukan begitu? "

"Aku tidak! "

" Sudahlah jujur saja. "

" Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Aishh "

Karena kesal dengan Chanyeol, Ia langsung berdiri dan bergegas untuk pergi dari ruangan latihan. Namun memang sialnya hari itu untuk Baekhyun. Ia tidak sengaja tersanndung bangku kecil dan hampir jatuh diatas lantai.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung reflek menahan badan Baekhyun yang hampir jatuh mengenai lantai. Tapi siapa sangka? Karena Chanyeol yang kurang seimbang menahan badan Baekhyun, mereka berdua malah terjatuh dengan posisi Baekhyun yang sedang menimpa Chanyeol

Dan

CHUU~~

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan dan ia begitu terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa posisi mereka saat ini yang terbilang terlalu dekat dan menempel. Dan apa itu? Mengapa Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang basah menempel pada bibirnya?

Mereka tidak sengaja melakukan adegan kiss yang TIDAK DIRENCANAKAN.

OH GOD!

Baekhyun langsung menarik bibirnya cepat, namun tidak dengan badannya yang masih menimpa badan Chanyeol dengan posisi kedua tangan yg berada di dada pria tampan dibawahnya itu.

" Baekhyun? "

" Chanyeol? "

Sayangnya itu bukan suara mereka, melainkan itu suara wanita dan pria yang terkejut melihat mereka saling menimpa itu.

Sehun dan Seohyun.

.

.

.

TBC

Maafkan saya yang ceritanya makin amburadul huhu.

But thanks yang udah mau follow, favorite and review .

Loveyou banyak buat kalian, mumumu:*

Ah iyaa hanya sekedar informasi,

Di chapter ini belum ada konflik atau semacamnya yaa,

Seohyun kan udh nongol, mungkin si seo bisa jadi konflik buat chapter depan, maybe. Haha

And

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa yaa :)

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

RnR please. Sorry for typo.

Thanks, wiwit.


	3. Chapter 3

T

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Kris Wu

Park Luhan

Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jongin

Others

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : GenderSwitch, Romance, natural/?

RATE : T

Summary :

Park Chanyeol seorang aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun dan digandrungi banyak wanita serta terkenal dengan sifat playboy dan selalu gonta ganti pacar.

Tapi bagaimana jika Chanyeol harus melakukan hal diluar akting, yaitu bernyanyi bersama mantan kekasih nya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun yang tidak diketahui publik? Apa itu mungkin? Atau bahkan membuat masalah baru dikehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Sebelum berlatih diruangan studio test vokal Baekhyun sengaja meminta Sehun agar ia menjemputnya seusai latihan.

Oleh karena itu Sehun sengaja menjemput Baekhyun lebih awal dengan alasan ingin bersantai sejenak didepan gedung 'Ex Entertainment'.

" Lama sekali Baekhyun, apa aku perlu kedalam dan mencarinya? "

Sehun terlihat berfikir sejenak, namun akhirnya Ia memutuskan bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas kedalam untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

Baru beberapa langkah Sehun memasuki ruangan gedung itu, terdengar suara langkah seseorang dan menepuk pundaknya.

" Hay.. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu " wanita itu berujar sembari memamerkan senyum cantiknya. " Kau siapa? Apa kau sedang mencari... seseorang? "

Lelaki tampan itu terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Bukankah kau- Seohyun? "

" Ah kau tahu aku yaa.. " ucap wanita itu dengan mengeyampingkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinganya.

" Tentu saja tahu, bukankah Kau adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol yang sedang di beritakan ramai ramai ditelevisi bukan? "

" eum.. ngomong ngomong Kau siapa? Dan sedang apa kau disini? "

" Aku Sehun, dan disini aku sedang mencari temanku. "

" Ah kalau begitu, Aku Seohyun " ucap wanita itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengajak untuk bersalaman.

Namun Lelaki itu terlihat tersenyum remeh dan mengabaikan uluran tangan Seohyun. " Santai saja, aku kan sudahj mengenalmu "

" Ba-baiklah.. " Seohyun menarik kembali tangannya kebawah sembari tersenyum kikuk.

" Ah aku hampir lupa kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu, Aku disini sedang mencari studio rekaman, Bukankah kau juga berasal dari agensi ini? Mungkin kau bisa memberi tahuku dimana tempatnya "

" Oh kalau itu sih aku pasti tahu, mari ikut denganku Sehun ssi .. "

" Oke .. "

Sehun berjalan dibelakang mengikuti langkah kaki wanita cantik didepannya. Namun ketika sudah sampai disuatu tempat , wanita itu bukannya bergegas masuk. Tapi malah berdiam diri mematung seolah seperti terkena sebuah ' mantra '

Melihat tingkahnya yang aneh, dengan cepat Sehun mendekati Seohyun dan mengikuti arah mata wanita itu.

Ya Tuhan!

Seohyun dan Sehun terkejut melihat seorang wanita yang sedang berada di atas tubuh seorang pria dengan posisi yang terlihat intim.

" Baekhyun.."

" Chanyeol.. "

" Apa yang sedang Kalian lakukan ?! " ucap Seohyun dengan nada yang terdengar kasar.

Sehun yang juga melihat itu hanya diam dan tampak terkejut..

.

.

.

Ntah Bagaimana awalnya, Baekhyun pun tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa jatuh dan menimpa badan Chanyeol. Terlebih bibir manisnya menyentuh bibir milik lelaki itu.

Saking terkejutnya Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik kepalanya sedikit menjauh dari wajah Chanyeol tanpa nlberusaha bangkit dari posisi trategis mereka.

Seolah tersihir dengan wajah tampan nya, Baekhyun enggan bangkit dari posisinya itu. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang awalnya terlihat terkejut dan panik, namun ketika Ia melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sedang menahan berat tubuhnya diatas dada Chanyeol dengan tangannya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai rambut Baekhyun yang hampir berjatuhan.

" Bee aku merindukanmu ... "

DEG.

Satu kalimat yang pria itu lontarkan mampu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan. Ia terlalu bingung untuk melakukan sesuatu hal, dan Ia hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dalam dalam, hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

" Baekhyunn.. "

" Chanyeol.. "

" Apa yang sedang Kalian lakukan ?! "

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol otomatis menolehkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang memanggil nama mereka di luar pintu latihan.

Sontak terkejut melihat Sehun ada diluar ruangan itu membuat Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri merapikan pakaiannya seperti semula.

" Se-sehun aku- "

" Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan hah !? " Seohyun memotong perkataan gadis itu dan memandangnya tajam.

Chanyeol yang melihat Seohyun berkata seperti itu, segara bangkit dan berhadapan dengan Seohyun.

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu! apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa Kau berusaha menjadi penguntit atau semacamnya? "

" Kau kekasihku Chanyeol! Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku. "

Chanyeol hanya mampu mendengus kasar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tampan berkulit putih pucat dibelakang Seohyun.

" Dan Kau siapa? Mengapa Kau bisa berada diruangan ini?! " ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

" Dia temanku! " Baekhyun menjawab dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum sinis dan menatap sayu wajah Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian pria itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun serta yang lainnya.

" Yak! Sehun Kau mau kemana?! " teriak Baekhyun seraya berusaha berjalan keluar menyusul Sehun.

Namun,

Grep!

" Tunggu! Hey Kau akan kemana? Kita bahkan belum selesai berlatih Baek. "

" Lepas Chanyeol! " Baekhyun berusaha menarik tangannya.

" Chanyeol Kau mengabaikanku? Aku sedari tadi berdiam disini dan Kau mengabaikanku hanya karena wanita seperti dia. Oh god bahkan dia hanya partner bernyanyimu saja Chanyeol!" ucap Seohyun seraya memandang remeh Baekhyun yang ada didepannya.

" Apa maksudmu? " protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan emosi karena kesal mendengar ucapan Seohyun.

" Maafkan aku Seohyun ssi- aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu. Dan hanya mengingatkan saja.. tolong jaga Chan-yeol-mu itu! Aku khawatir jika Ia tertarik padaku.. Permisi" Baekhyun tersenyum remeh pada Seohyun seraya melepaskan genggaman nya kasar dari lengan Chanyeol. Dan Ia segera pergi keluar untuk menyusul mencari Sehun.

" Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri! " cibir Seohyun seusai wanita mungil itu pergi. " Dia pikir dia siapa? Seenaknya saja berbicara seperti itu padaku. "

" Kau ada perlu apa sebenarnya? kenapa Kau bersikap kasar pada wanita tadi? "

" Ya jelas saja aku kasar, dia tadi sedang menggoda mu kan ? Jujur saja padaku! "

" Terserah padamu~ " Chanyeol pergi keluar meninggalkan Seohyun.

" YA! Chanyeol tunggu aku! " Seohyun berjalan keluar dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena setelah berputar putar sedari tadi Ia tetap tidak menemukan Sehun.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun pergi meninggalkannya, jelas jelas Ia sudah meminta pada Sehun untuk menjemputnya lebih awal. Tapi mengapa tadi Ia justru pergi meninggalkannya. Benar benar tidak mengerti.

" Aishh dimana bocah itu sebenarnya " gerutu Baekhyun seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya.

" Lebih baik aku telfon saja dia "

Tut..

Tut...

" Kenapa dia mematikan ponselnya! Menyebalkan sekali. "

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki keluar seraya bergerutu kecil karena kesal dengan sahabatnya itu.

" Ya tuhan bagaimana aku pulang, aku bahkan tidak membawa uang sama sekali "

" Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang jika kau mau.. "

Suara bass itu terdengar kembali, otomatis Baekhyun jadi teringat kembali kejadian yang tadi mereka alami secara tidak sengaja. Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Dan Ia diam diam menolehkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol yang sudah ada disampingnya.

Mengapa selalu dia yang muncul disaat seperti ini, Ia lebih bersyukur jika yang datang itu sosok lelaki tampan seperti Song Jong Ki atau Lee minhoo pun tidak apa apa. Oke Baekhyun mulai menghayal yang iya-iya.

" Tidak perlu aku bisa menggunakan taksi. " ucap Baekhyun datar tanpa memandang pria disebelahnya itu.

" Aku sudah berniat baik padamu, tapi Kau selalu saja seperti itu. Tapi memangnya Kau punya uang untuk naik taksi hm? bukankah tadi Kau bilang Kau tidak membawa uang? "

Bingo!

Baekhyun memang benar tidak membawa uang, karena dompetnya tertinggal di apartemen.

" Lalu apa urusannya denganmu? " ucapnya seraya menatap tajam pria dihadapannya itu.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

" Dan kenapa Kau malah tertawa Park Chanyeol! "

" Memangnya ada larangan untuk tertawa ditempat umum? "

" Hahh~~ kenapa rasanya tanganku ingin sekali menjambaknya " Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar seraya bergerutu kecil.

" Kau barusan berkata apa? "

" Tidak ada .. " ucap Baekhyun datar.

" Kau berbohong kan? Aku tahu kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu , ayo cep- "

" Baekhyun.. "

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun reflek menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggil nama Baekhyun.

" Sehun! " ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum lebar pada Sehun sahabatnya.

" Kenapa pria itu selalu datang tiba tiba, membuat kesal saja " Chanyeol bergerutu kecil sembari melihat pria itu.

" Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, Aku perlu bicara "

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Park Chanyeol, dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil Sehun.

" Dasar tidak sopan sekali, bisa bisanya dia menggangguku dengan Baekhyun. " ucap Chanyeol sembari menatap mobil yang sudah hampir melaju itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan lambat, jujur saja Sehun sebenarnya merasa cemburu ketika Ia melihat kejadian dimana Baekhyun terjatuh dan menimpa badan Chanyeol. Terlebih ketika Baekhyun menyebut dirinya adalah 'teman'. Entahlah Sehun merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk ketika Ia menyebut Sehun hanyalah Teman.

Katakan saja bahwa sehun itu egois, Ia tahu bahwa dirinya hanya temen dekat Baekhyun atau bisa dibilang Ia adalah Sahabat baik gadis itu. Tapi untuk kali ini saja Sehun ingin merasa egois. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat gadis itu bersama pria lain terlebih dengan Park Chanyeol si aktor playboy itu.

" Kenapa Kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika Kau akan bekerja sama dengan dia Baek? "

" Maafkan aku Sehun, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sebetulnya kemarin aku ingin memberi tahumu tentang hal ini , tetapi dengan melihatmu kemarin marah marah tidak jelas aku jadi malas membahasnya. "

" Oke masalah kemarin kita sudah membahasnya kan? Jadi lebih baik kita lupakan. " ucap sehun seraya melirik sekilas gadis disamping nya itu. Dan fokus pada steering wheelnya.

" Baiklah "

" Lalu apa yang Kau lakukan tadi dengan pria itu Baek? Apa Kau sedang mencoba berlatih adegan ranjang atau semacamnya? "

" APA?! ". Baekhyun memekik terkejut.

" YA! Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Mana mungkin aku berani melakukan hal seperti itu dengan dia?! "

" Yaa siapa tau saja kan? "

" Dengarkan aku Sehun! Asal Kau tahu saja, tadi itu aku hampir terjatuh, dan Chanyeol lah yang menahan tubuhku supaya tidak terjatuh. Ya Tuhan fikiranmu itu aishhh "

" Baiklaah aku minta maaf.. Aku kan hanya bercanda. "

" Ya ya terserah padamu "

Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah apartemen sederhana namun mewah bernama ' Mons Apartement' .

" haah kita sudah sampai, " ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis pada pria disampingnya itu. " ah aku hampir lupa! Bukankah kau ingin berbicara padaku kan? katakan Sehun ada apa? " Ia mengeyampingkan badannya untuk memandang wajah Sehun.

" Hey Oh Sehun, Kau mendengarkanku bukan? Kenapa Kau malah melamun hm? Ayo katakan ada apa? "

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum Ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

" Aku ingin bertanya padamu Baek, dan Aku minta tolong Kau jawab dengann jujur. "

" Oke .. " Baekhyun mengangkat jari lentiknya dan membentuk huruf O sebagai bentuk jawaban isyarat.

" Begini.. selama kita berteman baik selama dua tahun, apa Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku sama sekali? " Sehun kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya " maksudku perasaan yang sama dengan perasaan yang aku rasakan padamu Baek? " Sehun menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam, dan berusaha menyalurkan perasaan tulusnya lewat tatapan itu.

Gadis cantik itu hanya mampu terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan dalam pria dihadapannya itu. Ia baru saja mencerna kalimat kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan.

" Tatap Aku baek.. " Sehun dengan tiba tiba memegang bahu kecil Baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu nya

" Kenapa Kau tiba tiba bertanya tentang ini padaku? " akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk membalas tatapan dalam Sehun dengan mata sayu.

" Cukup jawab pertanyaanku! apa Kau pernah sekali saja memiliki perasaan yang lebih padaku tanpa mengingat status persahabatan kita? "

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Sehun, Ia hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sudah mulai tumbuh pada sehun.

" Apa Kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Dan dengan cara ini Kau berusaha mengatakannya padaku? Benar ?! " ucap Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Jangankan seorang kekasih, wanita lain yang Sehun sukai saja tidak ada. Pria berwajah datar itu hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

" Hah! Jadi benar " Baekhyun menyeringai tipis dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun pada bahunya.

" jadi selama ini Kau menyembunyikannya dariku? Bagus sekali " tanpa sehun sadari Baekhyun tengah berusaha menahan air matanya yang kian semakin menumpuk.

" Sudah yaa, Aku butuh istirahat. " Baekhyun buru buru keluar dari mobil milik sehun dengan agak membanting pintu mobilnya. kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang diam mematung sedari tadi.

Sehun sejujurnya tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun menyangka Ia sudah memiliki kekasih? Demi Tuhan bahkan Sehun sudah beberapa kali menolak beberapa wanita demi Byun Baekhyun. Yang Ia inginkan hanyalah sahabatnya itu dan bukan orang lain.

" Aarrgghh! " Sehun membanting setir mobilnya sekeras mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat kembali memasuki gedung agensi itu, Ia terlihat lesu dan bermalas malasan.

" Chanyeol! Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi? "

Jongin tiba tiba terlari kecil menghampirinya.

" ada perlu apa Kau mencariku? Kalau tidak penting lebih baik Kau pergi saja. Aku sedang malas "

" Ya! Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, barusan Luhan noona menelfonku, katanya Ia menyuruhmu untuk pulang cepat. Ada hal penting yang ingin Ia bicarakan denganmu"

" Ah Luhan noona kenapa tidak menelfonku saja aishh! "

" Dia sudah menelfonmu, Kau nya saja yang tidak peka. Coba Kau periksa ponsel mu. "

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan tersontak kaget melihat daftar nama kakaknya dideretan panggilan masuk sebanyak 15 kali.

" ya Tuhan! Bisa bisa Luhan noona mengamuk seperti kemarin antarkan Aku pulang Jong. "

" Oke boosy "

Baru saja Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan beberapa langkah, terdengar suara gadis yang membuat Chanyeol mengehembuskan nafas kasar.

" Chanyeol Kau mau kemana? Aku lapar Yeol~~ mari kita makan siang. " ujar wanita itu seraya mengalungkan sebelah tangan nya pada lengan kanan Chanyeol.

" Ada apa seohyun? Kau bisa makan sendiri bukan? hari ini Aku sangat lelah, jadi tolong biarkan Aku untuk istirahat okay. "

" Maksudmu lelah karena telah menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan gadis kerdil itu, benar? "

" Siapa yang Kau maksud gadis kerdil itu hah?! "

" Tidak usah berpura pura bodoh yeol, kau pasti tau siapa yang aku maksud. Aku sangat tidak suka melihat Kau bekerja sama dengan gadis ker-"

" Berhenti mengatai dia seperti itu! Asal Kau tahu saja, dia itu mempunyai nama , dan namanya itu 'Byun Baekhyun' Jadi berhenti mengatai dia gadis kerdil seperti itu "

" Ya tuhan bahkan Kau lebih membela dia ketimbang Aku ! Park Chanyeol Kekasihmu itu Aku, bukan dia ! " Teriak Seohyun sedikit menggeram.

Chanyeol memajukan dikit badannya dan berkata sesuatu seraya mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada telinga wanita cantik itu.

" Kekasih pura pura Kau ingat? " ucap Chanyeol terdengar seperti suara bisikan kemudian tersenyum manis,

Seohyun terlihat panik dan menggigit bibirnya keras, Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol sangat berani berbicara seperti itu didepan Kim Jongin.

Bagaimana jika Jongin tau jika Ia dan Chanyeol hanyalah sepasang kekasih buatan yang direncanakan oleh ketua agensi mereka untuk menutupi scandal Seohyun dan Yonghwa?

" Kalian sudah selesai bicaranya? Seohyun maafkan Aku, tapi kali ini kami benar benar butuh istirahat. Jadi tolong biarkan kami pergi, okey? " suara Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Seohyun.

Wanita itu tidak membalas perkataan Jongin, Ia hanya mengela nafasnya yang memburu akibat perkataan Park Chanyeol.

" Baiklah, aku permisi. " ucap Jongin yang kemudian disusul dengan pria tinggi disebelahnya.

" Aku pergi" ucap Chanyeol seraya melepaskan pergelangan tangan seohyun dan pergi meninggalkan nya.

Seohyun menatap kedua pria yang terlihat sudah berjalan lumayan jauh dengan ekspresi tidak kentara nya itu.

" Awas Saja Kau Byun Baekhyun! Gara gara Kau sekarang Chanyeol sudah berani mengabaikanku. dan apa itu tadi? Bahkan dia sudah mulai berani mengataiku kekasih pura pura haishhh menyebalkan!"

" Lihat saja nanti. " ucapnya seraya memicingkan mata tajam ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh .

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Jongin akhirnya sampai ke rumah sederhana namun elit milik Park Chanyeol.

" Jongin, bagaimana jika Luhan noona Marah padaku dan mencakarku serta menjabak rambutku seperti kemarin? "

" Mana ku tahu! Itu kan urusanmu bukan urusanku. "

" Hah~ Kau benar benar tidak bisa di andalkan Jong! Oke aku masuk kedalam, dan yaaa mudah mudahan Luhan noona tidak marah padaku dan melupakan kejadian kemarin itu. " ucap Chanyeol seraya membuka sabuk pengaman yang yang terpasang sedari tadi

" Baiklah baiklah terserah padamu saja, segeralah Kau masuk dan istirahat. Sementara Aku akan pergi kembali ke gedung agensi untuk mengurus jadwalmu. "

" Okee "

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat menyeka air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan tidak menentu.

" Kenapa Aku cengeng seperti ini, seharusnya kan Aku senang jika Sehun benar benar memiliki seorang kekasih hiks~ "

Baekhyun berjalan ntah kemana, yang paling penting sekarang adalah Ia sedang tidak mood untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Terlebih jika Ia akan bertemu dengn Oh Sehun.

" Apa Aku benar benar memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada Sehun? " ucap Baekhyun seraya memandang arah jalanan yang banyak dilewati orang orang berlalu lalang kesana kemari.

" Ya tuhan! "

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran jalan dan menundukan kepalanya diantara siku kakinya.

Baekhyun sedikit mendongakan kepalanya ketika Ia tidak sengaja mendengar suara mobil yang tiba tiba berhenti dihadapnnya.

Kaca mobil iti terbuka pelan pelan dan-

" Luhaan eonni! "

" Baek? Kau sedang apa disitu? " wanita itu segera turun dari mobilnya dan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

" Eonni, aku aku- sedang jalanjalan saja kok. "

" Kau tidak pandai berbohong baby, dan Hey- kenapa Kau terlihat menangis? "

" Aku tidak! Aku hanya kelilipan debu saja kok eonni. Serius. " Baekhyun tersenyum manis menunjukan eyesmile andalannya pada Luhan.

" Ah begitu, baiklah.. ya sudah sekarang Kau ikut denganku okay? " Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

" Ta-tapi eonni .. "

" tidak ada penolakan baby! ayo masuk. "

" Baiklaah.. "

Selama diperjalanan Luhan dan Baekhyun terlihat saling berbagi cerita satu sama lain, sesekali mereka berbagi canda tawa yang terlihat menyenangkan.

Bahkan Baekhyun hampir lupa tentang masalahnya dengan Sehun.

" Kita sudah sampai, ayo kita turun. "

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan segera turun dari mobil milik Luhan.

" Eonni, kenapa Aku tidak melihat siapapun dirumah ini ? Eum.. Kris oppa, dia kemana? "

" Kris sedang menangani bisnisnya baby, kemungkinan nanti malam Ia pasti pulang. "

" Oh begituu.. pantas saja tidak ada orang dirumah ini. "

" Ayo masuk..

" Ah tidak, lebih baik Aku disini saja eonni. Karna sepertinya aku tidak akan lama disini " Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat diruang pintu utama rumah Luhan.

Disaat Luhan dan Baekhyun berbincang diruang utama, tanpa mereka ketahui jika ada seorang pria yang sedari tadi telah menyaksikan kegiatan mereka di sana.

" Baekhyun "

Baekhyun dan Luhan sontak menoleh ke arah suara yabg bersangkutan.

" Chanyeol! "

Sayang nya itu bukan suara Baekhyun, tapi melainkan itu suara Luhan sang kakak dari pria tampan ini. Baekhyun hamya mampu menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar.

" Kau sudah sampai sedari tadi hm? "

" Tidak, Aku bahkan baru sampai noona. "

" Ah begitu dan ken- "

" Luhan eonni sepertinya Aku pulang sekarang saja yaa. "

" Apa yang kau katakan Baekhyun, kau baru saja tiba disini dan Kau bilang Kau ingin pulang. Tidak Baek tidak! Kau tetap disini dan temaniku makan malam okay? "

" Aku tidak bisa eonni, maafkan Aku.. Aku sudah ada janji dengan dengan- dengan Sehun. Iya dengan Sehun "

Chanyeol terdengar mendecak kesal. Lelaki itu memandang Baekhyun dengan sedikit tajam.

" Apa Kau sebegitunya membenciku Baek? Sampai Kau ketika melihatku disini, Kau ingin langsung pergi dan tak mau melihatku ? " jelas Chanyeol sarkatis.

Baekhyun diam tak bergeming, sejujurnya Ia memang sengaja menghindar lelaki ini. Entahlah Ia hanya sedang malas untuk bertemu dengan lelaki ini. Jangankan bertemu, mendengar suaranya saja Baekhyun sudah enggan.

" Kau benar benar akan pulang baby? " luhan memandang Baekhyun seraya mengelus lengannya pelan.

" Nee eonni, aku ada perlu dengan Sehun. Maafkan aku " Baekhyun terpaksa berbohong pada Luhan, Ia dan Sehun bahkan sedang mengalami suatu problem yang 'tidak jelas'

" Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mengantarmu.. " Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun menghempaskan nya kembali dengan kasar.

" Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. "

Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

" Kau benar benar- "

" Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak Park Chabyeol! "

" Maafkan aku eonni, aku harus benar benar pergi. Aku takut jika Sehun lama menungguku. " lanjut Baekhyun seraya memandang Luhan dengan ekspresi memohonnya.

" Baiklah, tapi biarkan Chanyeol mengantarmu baby , aku tidak mau jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu. Bagaimana? "

Baekhyun memandang Luhan cukup lama kemudian beralih menatap sekilas lelaki tampan disampingnya.

" Oke, baiklah.. "

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki apartemennya dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Ia sudah menelfon Baekhyun beberapa kali namun Ia tetap tidak mengangkatnya.

" Aishh bocah itu~ selalu saja seperti ini. "

Sehun mencoba kembali menekan tombol ponselnya namun hasilnya tetap nihil. wanita itu tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Bahkan mengabaikan pesannya.

" Byun Baekhyun, ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa dia mengabaikanku? Ini sudah hampir malam dan Ia masih saja belum kembali "

Pemuda tampan itu berdecak kesal seraya mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk berjalan jalan sekaligus mencari sahabatnya Byun Baekhyun.

Sehun menuruni tangga dengan langkah terburu buru sambil mengecek ponselnya, ya siapa tau saja gadis itu membalas pesan sehun atau semacamnnya.

Ketika Sehun hendak membuka pintu mobil Ia tiba tiba menghentikan kegiatannya.

" Itu kan.. Baekhyun? Kenapa Ia bisa dengan diantarkan pria itu? "

Sehun sedikit berlari sekedar memastikan bahwa wanita itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

wanita yang dicurigai Sehun akhirnya keluar dari dalam mobil bersamaan dengan pria yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

" Baekhyun? "

Sontak kedua sejoli itu menoleh secara bersamaan pada Sehun.

" Baekhyun.. kenapa Kau bisa pulang bersama dia? " Sehun bertanya seraya menggerakan dagunya ke arah pria itu.

Gadis itu bukannya menjawab namun memilih untuk masuk ke dalam apartement.

Sehun memandang Baekhyun dengan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

" Ya Tuhan ada apa lagi dengan dia. "

" Ya Kau! Ada masalah apa Kau dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa yang Aku lihat Baekhyun begitu tidak suka dengan kehadiranmu? Bukankah setau ku Kau tem- "

" Bukan urusanmu. " potong Sehun lalu pergi menyusul Baekhyun.

" Hah dasar tidak sopan.. " ucap Chanyeol

Drttt.

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering dan menampilkan nama Kim Jong In asisten nya.

" Ada apa Jong? "

" .. "

" Baiklah aku segera kesana "

Pip.

Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya dan memasukan kembali kedalam saku celananya. Ia masuk kedalam mobil miliknya dan melaju setelah menerima panggilan dari asistennya barusan.

.

.

.

.

Kim jongin menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol di restoran dekat gedung agensi aktornya.

" Lama sekali Chanyeol, apa dia membohongiku atau bagaimana? Aishh.. "

Jongin mengusak helai rambutnya pelan sambil mengecek keadaan sekitar.

" Ya Kim Jongin! "

Chanyeol akhirnya datang dan langsung menghampiri asistennya itu.

" Kenapa Kau lama sekali Chanyeol? Aku fikir kau membohongiku. "

" Tsk~ katakan padaku ada perlu apa Kau memanggilku kemari? Bukankah jadwal ku malam ini tidak ada Jong? "

" Ini bukan tentang jadwalmu, tapi ini tentang project mu Chanyeol. Ketua agensi kita meminta Kau dan partner mu untuk menyanyikan ulang lagu yang lain. "

" Apa yang Kau maksud ? "

" Kau benar benar bodoh! "

" Ya!- "

" Kau tahu, lagu mu dan Baekhyun yang bahkan belum kalian promosikan sudah bocor di jejaring sosial Yeol. "

" Bagaimana bisa? "

" Mana ku tahu. Mungkin ini ulah sasaeng mu-lagi "

" Pasti ini ulah seseorang. " ujar Chanyeol seraya menggertakan giginya keras.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Sorry buat typonya.

Tadinya ini ff mau didelete aja, yaa tapi sayang juga sih udh ngetik panjang lebar tapi ga dipublish. Huhu

Silahkan yang lagi nganggur/? Dan nggak mamingan kek saya boleh read and reviewnya ditunggu.

Thanks. Wiwit :)


End file.
